


Flufftober2020

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alexander is a closeted teen, Brothers, Children Friendship, Cuddling after fight, Daddy Issues, Emotional Support, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Long-Distance Friendship, Love, M/M, Magnus is a proud powerful warlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Day 1 - In the shadowsA brief glance into Alec's adolescence“For even the very wise cannot see all ends.”― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Lydia Branwell, Alec Lightwood&Jace Herondale, Clary Fray/Jace Herondale, Clary Fray/Maia Roberts, Good parabatai and brothers, Jocelyn Fairchild/Maryse Trueblood, Jocelyn Fairchild/Valentine Morgenstern, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Trueblood/Robert Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Valentine Morgenstern & Jonathan Morgenstern
Comments: 185
Kudos: 63
Collections: Flufftober





	1. From afar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - In the shadows
> 
> A brief glance into Alec's adolescence
> 
> “For even the very wise cannot see all ends.”  
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring

Magnus made his entrance into the ops center of the New York Institute: a peacock among pigeons, dressed to the nine, his beautiful almond-shaped eyes surrounded by eyeliner, his hair combed back and streaked with gold. An epiphany. Beautiful, self-confident, completely unapologetic and powerful with his magic, proud in shamelessly showing his sexuality. Accompanied by two young shadowhunters, who had the clear purpose of escorting him, he seemed to be in charge, those men looked like they were his bodyguards, assigned to protect his bursting majesty. He walked towards Maryse's office without looking around, sure about his authority and attracting more than an admiring glance.

The skittish fifteen-year-old Alexander watched him from behind a column. Only recently had he started to be suspicious about the feelings he was experiencing; maybe they were not what should be expected from a shadowhunter, from a soldier: that turmoil he felt when training with other young warriors, not being able to stay emotionless at the quiet confidence of those young males casually undressing in the showers, chatting about girls. Those feelings, he couldn't put a name on them, but they kept him awake at night as he thought of muscular arms and broad chests, and something awakened in him, a desire he tried to suppress and failed. If he could fall asleep, his dreams were filled with gasps and moans, but when he tried to look at his partner’s face who was making him feel that strange ... pleasure, it was never a woman's face, and he woke up at wet underwear, feeling a weird sense of discontent and unhappiness.

From the shadows in which he was hiding, he watched Magnus walk proudly, melting into the beauty of that slender and muscular body, wondering what other wonders the expensive clothes concealed, staring spellbound at the sharp face, the shining eyes; he suddenly realized he was panting mouth open, as a stray tear ran down his face. He could never have anything like that. He retreated further behind the column, preparing to leave, yearning to lock himself into his room and feed his bewilderment and his despair.

Then Magnus stopped, for no apparent reason. He slowly turned towards the column behind which Alec was hiding and a small smile appeared on his face. Then, casually, without addressing anyone in particular, he said almost to himself "Sometimes we don't know what’s hiding in the shadows: perhaps a mortal danger, perhaps something that could change our lives forever. And forever, for a warlock, it's really…something ”.

His chaperones looked at him blankly, but Magnus made a small careless gesture with his hand and kept on walking. Alexander slid down the column to sit on the floor, short of breath, his heart wanting to take flight.


	2. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Meadow
> 
> Clary and Jace go visit Jace's parents graves.
> 
> “All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us.”  
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that even Clace deserved a moment.

They stopped in front of the large wrought iron gate that bordered the cemetery area. The gate itself looked quite grim but inside the area there was a serene large expanse, a very green and well-kept lawn, scattered here and there with small blue flowers - who knew which was their name? Weird. Shadowhunters were not very prone to tenderness or melancholy, and the memory of the dead was something that had to be carved into stone for everlasting memory. Something meant to inspire sense of duty, honor, willingness to sacrifice, certainly not nostalgia or unexpressed love. The shadowhunter cemetery, stuck into that creepy dungeon that was the City of Bones, watched over by the Silent Brothers, was lofty, and impressive ... and terribly sad. Nothing compared to the calm composure reigning in this small green area, surrounded by bushes that shielded the view from the outside and shaded by centuries-old oaks.

Thinking that the cemetery of the traitors could be more welcoming than the cemetery of heroes was actually quite funny. Clary, raised among the mundanes, was used to it, this view bringing her calm and a sense of peace elsewhere denied. Jace, on the other hand, was nervous: having recently discovered that he belonged to a sort of royalty family in the Shadow world, being aware that he got a father and a mother in no way overlapping those images his mind had figured, all of it had made him confused, and angry, and embarrassed because of those parents: buried here, among traitors of their own people. So many questions he would need to ask them and no one was going to answer anymore.

They approached the twin graves housing his parents’ remains: Jace leaned toward Clary as for support, physical and emotional. She was his anchor, his hook to reality, she was there and that feeling growing between them helped him not to feel rejected and unable to handle his life. Holding hands, they stood beside the tombstones.

“Here it is - said Jace, breaking the silence - I have just found and already lost them. I should be ashamed, yet I can't help wondering why they did what they did. How can I be a shadowhunter, be the Inquisitor's grandson, and not be able not to miss them, my parents. Maybe they actually loved me ... Because they did love me, didn’t they? And if my mother loved me, why did she choose to follow my father into death without giving me a chance to survive? Because if it wasn't for Valentine, I wouldn't even be here ”.

"Come with me," Clary said. She led him further, where the cemetery spread into a wide meadow, she sat down on the grass and drew Jace next to her. Lying close to each other, she hugged him.

“I don't have an answer for you. Maybe your mother wasn't strong enough to live without him. Maybe she didn't want to live anymore but didn't want you to be alone and feel abandoned either. Maybe she needed to bring you with her and your father to be together forever. Whatever it was, you are here. Forgive them and forget their mistakes. It’s your task and your privilege building your life only relying upon your conscience, to use this life you received, however you got it, and make it something worth living. Look at this meadow: the grass strives to grow, the flowers yearn to bloom, there is no reason for this, they are driven by life force, because life itself is precious in its own reality. Place your hand on the ground, take a handful of dirt and draw strength from it. And from my love ".

Jace looked at her and took her hand, squeezing it. "My anchor, my pillar of strength - he sighed - You're right, anyway, we are doomed to survive." They got up, went back in front of the graves. Jace brushed the gravestones with his hand, a light touch like a spring breeze, a look into his eyes saying "I'll be worthy".


	3. After storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus fight upon Jace.
> 
> Day 3 - But you said
> 
> "Then Aragorn laid his hand on Merry's head, and passing his hand gently through the brown curls , he touched the eyelids, and called him by name."  
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Return of the King

The long day had finally come to an end. After a final already planned check in an alley not far from the Institute, where some demonic activity was reported, Alec was supposed to go home. He was looking forward to a shower, a dinner and a relaxing pampering session with his husband.

"Come on, Alec, a few minutes more - Jace exclaimed - let's get rid of this pain in our ass, after that we have the night off". And saying so he hurried to the place, where, however, a much more complex situation than expected awaited them. Although facing a demons nest, Jace didn't think twice as he launched himself into the throng. Rolling his eyes, Alec tried to stop him and call for reinforcements, but it was too late already, and so he followed his reckless _parabatai_ into the fight. "May the Angel help us ..." he thought.

They quickly cleared away the demons, but Alec suddenly realized there was one last survivor lurking behind Jace without him realizing it. "Jace, behind you," he yelled. And meanwhile, running out of arrows, he grabbed his sword to help him. Together they managed to crash the demon sending it back to its dimension, but not before one of its claws pierced through Alec's thigh. Alec groaned and fell to his knees, pressing on the wound with his hands, and Jace ran up beside him. "Jace, damn - Alec said teeth-gritting - why the fuck do I always listen to you when you cook up these brilliant ideas?" “Because you are my _parabatai_ … oh Alec I'm sorry! I know that I’d have died a hundred times already without you helping me. Let’s go, I'll take you home, can you do it? " "Of course I have to. I already know that Magnus is going to scold me for this. He will give me the usual lecture about how many times I need to save you from yourself. I don't want to call him to make us open a portal, come on, I can walk”.

So, slowly, they walked towards the loft. Once they got there, Alec said “Go. When Magnus gets me this way and you almost carrying me, he’s going to do the math. Don’t wanna be turned into a toad, do you? So you’d better not show up ”. Jace laughed, but eagerly approved and cautiously walked away, while Alec trudged up the stairs to the apartment. Breathless, sweaty and panting, his leg aching, he reached the loft. He would have chosen to wait a few minutes to recover his breath before going in, but the magical barriers surrounding the house had already reported his presence, and actually, before he could do anything, the door swung open.

The smile on Magnus' face disappeared instantly, replaced by a confused expression of concern, disappointment and finally anger. His gaze dropped to his husband's bloody pants, and Alec knew the storm was coming. "One more time? - Magnus asked through gritted teeth - Again? Haven't we discussed this before? What has Jace been gotten himself into this time? " Alec sighed. “Would you mind letting me in? I don’t feel like arguing on the doorstep ”. Magnus moved away without saying a word, and as Alec limped inside trying to get rid of his shoes, weapons and jacket, he walked to the balcony, arms folded, looking out of the window.

“I’ve been asking you a thousand times to be careful - he said without turning around - You always let yourself be dragged by Jace into some kind of trouble, I know it was him, and guess why you are always the one who gets hurt". “Magnus, it's my job. It is literally what I was born for. And Jace, well, I know he's reckless, but he's my _parabatai_ , my partner in battle and .. "" I know - Magnus shouted, spreading his arms - But you said you'd keep him at bay, that you wouldn't allow him to…to get into this kind of mess anymore ”. Alec felt himself getting angry too, and approached him exclaiming “But we were on patrol, and you said you’d always understand! When we got together, you knew who I was, and you said you would always be there, for me, that you would always support me! " "Sure, but support doesn't mean fearing you might not come back home, once you leave, or seeing you ... like this."

Alec grabbed his arm to make him turn around. "But you said ....". He saw Magnus' cat eyes completely devoid of glamour, and blinking with tears. And his voice failed him.

He pursed his lips. “C’mere".

He untied his folded arms and surrounded him with his own. "Come here," he repeated. Magnus sighed and placed his hands on his chest. "Let me heal you first" and with a wave of his hand, he released a flood of magic. Alec closed his eyes in relief, feeling the pain in his leg disappear, but also feeling the tightening he felt in his heart ease.

“I don't want to argue with you - he said softly - I love you. Forgive me babe".

“No, you should forgive me, darling. I… I respect and admire who you are, what you do for a living, but I can't get used to it. Perhaps, over time ".

“Listen. Could we start again our evening from where we left off? How about a nice shower and then something for dinner? And after that, we have the night for ourselves ”. Magnus chuckled. "Alexander, aren't you too tired?" “For cuddles? Never!".

***

They lay in their king-sized, soft bed, as close as they could be. “Hold me, Alexander. I need you. Need to feel you are here, feel your arms, your breath. I shouldn't have yelled at you today, but I was so scared. ” “My love - Alec whispered - I will always do everything in my power to get back to you, you know that? You are the most important thing in my life. I love my stupid _parabatai_ and I want and have to fight beside him, but you… you are everything I never thought I could have ”. He stroked his face and hair, kissed his eyelids, nose, cheeks, mouth, while a ray of moonlight was leaking through the curtains, almost blessing them.


	4. What about a new friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Clary's first meeting.
> 
> Day 4 - Childhood
> 
> “For she is a fair maiden, fairest lady of a house of queens.”  
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Return of the King

Simon leans his elbows on his bedroom window sill and sighs. He is really bored. At four years of age, he’s a tall boy, warm brown eyes, with soft dark hair that falls in untidy tufts across his forehead, desperately in need of a cut. Smart and very lively, precocious talker - and quite chatty, if we want to be honest - a bit clumsy in his movements, he ends up getting into trouble very easily and this deserves him some small punishment from his anxious mother. Elaine is a good woman and loves this little boy who came unexpectedly into their lives, but she has her job, even more needed since her husband got sick. Therefore, stuck between her duties as a lawyer and taking care of her sick husband, she has no time for subtleties, and is sometimes a bit brusque at him. That baby is the apple of her eyes, but Elaine doesn’t need anything else to be concerned about.

Simon has got an older sister, Becky. They love each other very much, but she’s grown up, almost a girl, she’s already attending high school and likes to hang around with her friends, not with a baby brother; she’s almost more like a second mother for him than a sister, but a second mother who doesn't have much time available either.

That day Simon, hurrying to prove what a good little man he is, has dropped a plate full of food on the floor; his mother, exasperated, has scolded him severely, both having to throw away the dish, and the additional task of cleaning, and has exiled him to his room until further orders. So now he’s stuck in there, hungry and on the verge of tears, and super bored; he doesn’t hold interest in any of his toys and he can’t help but feel bad for being that goofy. He’s so afraid that his mum doesn't love him anymore ...

It’s a sunny day. The Lewises live in a cottage on the outskirts of town, surrounded by a small garden; there aren't many other houses nearby, and the only one close enough to theirs has been empty for a very long time. It means, uh, there aren't many other children to play with either. However, now he notices a certain bustle coming from that empty house. Hey, are some new people coming? He spreads his little hands on the glass - he is forbidden to open the window by himself! Yes, someone is really coming! A van pulls over the sidewalk next to the garden and Simon sees a couple of men begin unloading some furniture. Shortly thereafter, a car pulls up stopping in front of the van, and two people get out: a tall, beautiful, red-haired lady and a little girl about Simon's age, who looks like the lady’s portrait as a child - her daughter? Simon watches them enter the house carrying bags and suitcases; in the meantime, the men have finished unloading - there wasn't much stuff to bring - and they’re exchanging a few words with the lady, who pulls out her wallet and pay them. They greet her by touching their cap and get back into the van, driving away.

Simon feels a sort of excitement in his belly. A little girl!! Who knows, maybe they could become friends. Maybe he could show her his collection of superhero comics - because he already knows how to read!

Elaine calls him from downstairs: the punishment is over. Simon throws himself down the stairs risking a tumble, very excited. “Mum, mum - he exclaims - did you see that someone has arrived next door? Can I go and say hello, pretty please? ”. Elaine looks at him uncertainly. “But… we don't know who they are. And maybe they will need to be left in peace since they just arrived.“ "But it’s nice to say hello, you always tell me, please! And then ... there's a little girl …" he says softly, showing her his best puppy eyes.

Elaine sighs, fully understanding her son's joy just thinking of a possible friend. "All right. But five minutes only, ok? You can bring them those muffins I made for you yesterday, if you want “ "Oh yes, yes, mom, thank you, thank you so much, I'll go now, I'll be right back, thank you! " And he runs to pick up the tray with sweets.

He stops for a moment, thoughtful. Looks at himself in the mirror, uselessly trying to tame his wild hair. He grabs the tray, managing to open the door without letting it fall, and then walks cautiously towards the garden of their new neighbors; but before reaching it, he bends down and plucks a small wild rose growing from his lawn.

At the next door, he clears his voice, straightens to his full height, heart in his throat, and rings the bell. He hears footsteps approaching.

The door opens.

And behind the door stands the prettiest little girl Simon has ever seen: petite, big green eyes, long red hair. And the most serious expression on her face.

Simon opens his mouth and with a tremendous effort lets out some words without stammering too much. “Good - morning. I'm Simon, Simon Lewis, I..I live over there - he points to his home - with my mom, my dad and my sister, and..and I wanted to say hello to you, that is to you and your mom and…” He can't say more. He offers her the tray, and then he remembers he has brought the flower too, offering it; the little girl takes the flower, smells its perfume, then grins.

“Hi, I'm Clary. Would you like to come in?"


	5. Birthday boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jonathan's birthday.
> 
> Day 5 - Celebration
> 
> “Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment”  
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring

“Good morning, son”

Jonathan was awakened by an unusually kind Valentine. He slowly opened his eyes, amazed, wondering what time it was and the reason for such a serene wake up call. His days usually started at dawn, being roughly shaken, torn from the sweet warmth of his bed to slip, both in summer and winter, under a freezing shower, followed by grueling warm-up exercises and a day of hard training and intense study. Meals were limited to strictly necessary intake, consumed as quickly as possible, and even sleep was a luxury; he was not allowed to laze a little in bed, and leisure time was a non-existent word in his father's vocabulary. Jonathan knew that Valentine was as hard on himself as he was on his own son - but that didn't make the boy's regime any more bearable.

He often wondered what life was like for other kids his age. He did not remember his mother - another forbidden subject. He knew from some hint that she abandoned him when he was a toddler, but the reason why no one ever told him, and Jonathan had ended up thinking he was not worthy of her love. Why else would she have left him in the hands of such a severe father? And how did kids live in the world of mundanes, or even among other shadowhunters? Yes, he was sure they worked hard too, especially the Nephilim - not that he knew much about mundanes. But maybe there was someone who offered them a caress, a hug, some praise. Yes, Valentine did praise him, from time to time, about some successful task; but more often there were punishments, mostly painful, which left physical and mental markings.

But that day Jonathan had been gently awakened. A rough hand had caressed his hair, the window had not been thrown open in the cold morning, and indeed, the morning was quite late, judging by the light that leaked from the curtains. Valentine had let him sleep! He got up cautiously, puzzled, and afraid that everything could be an illusion, and when reality had taken over from it, he would have paid a high price.

But Valentine was in the kitchen, making breakfast; not the usual cold and poor breakfast, a real rich breakfast, bacon, eggs, pancakes, there was even some fruit, and syrup to put on pancakes!

Jonathan walked slowly towards the table already set.

“Come on, son, sit down and eat!"

“But… what…”

“Don't you remember? It's your birthday today. We need to celebrate it. So I decided to get you some kind of a gift. After breakfast you will have a free morning - he frowned for a moment - I expect, however, you to work even more in the afternoon to make up for this time”.

Jonathan gasped: he didn't know what to say, this was so unusual that his mind didn't know how to process this ...thing, so strangely close to a celebration.

He approached slowly, afraid of having misunderstood, afraid that everything he was seeing would suddenly disappear.

He sat down at the table. “Thanks, father. Am I allowed to, really? "

Valentine turned and stared at him. “My son, I know I'm hard on you. But we must fulfill our mission, we are Morgensterns, and the Angel expects us to free the world from the curse of the Downworlders. That's why I subject you to such intense study and training. You must become the best fighter, and together we will accomplish the divine mission ". He approached the boy and cupped his face into his hands. “I love you, son. You are my pride and my heir, but this must not instill any vanity or overconfidence in yourself. Never forget it".

He hugged him tightly and Jonathan realized that his father didn’t know how to show his affection. Jonathan never cried because this would earn him an additional punishment, but suddenly a stray tear ran down his cheek, a precious gem that he would keep forever.


	6. At war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Pillows
> 
> A Sunday lazy morning at the Lightwood-Banes'
> 
> “I am looking for someone to share in an adventure”  
> ― J. R. R Tolkien The Hobbit

It was Sunday morning and strangely, the Lightwood-Bane house was quiet. Light filtered through the heavy curtains of the master bedroom, softly flooding the two sleeping figures: a starfish-like Magnus, supine, arms and legs wide open, wearing a pretty piece of dusty pink silk _lingerie_ that hid nothing, quietly snoring, while Alec was curled up in a fetal position next to him, wearing a pair of glum black boxers and a ratty T-shirt. Thankfully, their bed was so large that even though Magnus took up a good two-thirds of it, there was still enough room for Alec's stout build, so they were both blissfully sleeping after a long, grueling work week - but when weren’t their weeks grueling? Usually, at least an apocalypse was happening ...

Alec sighed and opened his eyes, blinking to wipe out sleep, and smiled at the vision that always brightened his day: his beautiful husband. But they had plans, that Sunday; fuck idleness, they established to work out.

_Hey, what did you get?_

_Running, outdoor exercises, weightlifting, training !!_

Because Alec actually kept on training at the Institute gym, but Magnus had gotten lazy lately: no night dancing, healthy and satisfying cooking with regular meals ... And then, when he wasn't working, he looked after their children, and you know, having two kids does not fit much with body care. Let’s say he had gained a bit weight; his sculpted abs were ... a little less sculpted, his pecs were no longer so steely - not that Alec found him less hot, far from it, but honestly it was time to take measures.

"Magnus, honey ... wake up, baby”

"Mmph .."

"Magnus ... come on, it's our training day"

"Nooooo"

"Come on, honey, you promised"

Magnus turned his back and tucked his head under the pillow, from where the words came muffled and blurred. “But I dooon’t ... wan ... sleep" he moaned.

"Magnus, we had an agreement, you have to keep your promise!"

Magnus stuck his head out. “I don’t care, I'm a warlock and I do as I please!"

“Tsk, this doesn't look nice. You may be a warlock but you are also my husband and a promise made to your husband must be kept. If you get up ... after training I'll make you a super breakfast".

Magnus pouted. Then a brilliant idea popped up in his mind, and he smirked.

“Let's do it, I keep my promise but I want breakfast first. And for breakfast - he wiggled his eyebrows ostentatiously with a smug smile - I mean BREAKFAST! "

Alec rolled his eyes. “Magnus… you’re insufferable! Didn’t you have enough last night? By the way, um, I see that ... you liked that thing I gave you ... “

"What do you say, Alexanderrrrr?" Magnus purred, and lying on his stomach, he swayed his butt.

"Please…?" he said using his best puppy eyes.

“Enough! - Alec exclaimed, exasperated - we made plans and we're gonna stick to that. Stop bullshit and get up ” and he headed for the bathroom. Magnus pouted even more and sat down on the bed arms crossed, with an offended look. Then he grabbed one of the pillows decorating the bed and threw it at Alec, hitting him on the head. Alec winced and span around, a scornful exclamation on his lips, which immediately died seeing the naughty look on Magnus’ face.

“Really, huh? Do you want a war? “

"Try me, Alexander!" Magnus replied with a grin.

“You’ll see, babe. But no magic, that’s cheating! ". He took the pillow that had hit him and tossed it back, but Magnus ducked his head and the pillow hit the precious Chinese vase on the dresser, shattering it in a thousand pieces. Silence fell for a bit while Alec covered his mouth with a hand, fearing Magnus's reaction. Magnus, who gave him a furious look, bent down, picked up the pillow again, and threw it back at him, hitting the mirror behind Alec.

_A mess_.

The two laughed like crazy, they picked up the pillows scattered around the bedroom taking turns in throwing them, sometimes hitting and being hit, sometimes unsuccessfully, while the room furniture was being destroyed.

Until a loud bang sounded against the closed door. Alec and Magnus stopped playing abruptly, exchanging puzzled looks. Slowly the door opened and two worried child faces appeared, staring in amazement at their parents and the half-destroyed room. Rafael held his little training sword - small but fully functional - while a magical light hung over Max's hands.

“Dad, papa… what's happening? We thought there was some demon inside and ... "

The two fathers rushed towards the children - Alec cursing under his breath because he had cut himself with a shard - and took them in their arms, peppering them with kisses.

"Nooo, pumpkins, it’s all right, sorry, we were… uh .. playing, we're so sorry we scared you!" Magnus exclaimed.

"We weren't frightened at all - exclaimed Rafael indignantly - we came to save you!"

"Yes, yes, but everything is fine, indeed, now let's tidy up and then have breakfast together, okay? In the meantime, why don't you go to the kitchen and set the table, eh?” Alec chimed in.

The children, still a little dumbfounded, nodded, and turned on their heels, heading towards the kitchen.

“My shadowhunter - Magnus whispered purring - why don't we tidy up and postpone our… activities until later? I really need to practice ”. Alec burst out laughing. "You haven't seen anything yet, dear insufferable husband." He took his hand, to go and join their children together. Before entering the kitchen, Magnus turned and rearranged their bedroom with a snap of his fingers, except for the poor Chinese vase lost by now; then, feeling Alec’s caressing hand on his ass, he suddenly reminded he was still wearing the tiny pink underwear.


	7. Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Jace working hard.
> 
> Day 7 - Stop hogging the blankets!
> 
> “I will not say: do not weep; for not all tears are an evil.”  
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Return of the King

It had been a long day at the Institute. No emergencies, but an endless series of forms to fill out and paperwork to file, so Alec had given everyone an evening off, except for those who were on guard duty, and had planned to dive into paperwork - he hated it, but hey, there’s nothing you can do if you’re being Head of the Institute. When he was appointed, Maryse had warned him: “You’re going to realize what a pain in the ass the Clave bureaucracy is! Better facing a demons nest than a pile of reports to fill, at least with demons you feel like you’re fulfilling your duty and doing something useful, paperwork ...nah “ and she used to roll her eyes, in a gesture Alec knew he had amusingly inherited. Alas, a gesture he happened to repeat more and more often lately.

That day had actually been devoted to said paperwork. But not wishing to suffer alone, Alec had commanded Jace to stay and help him. Jace had complained briskly: ready to throw himself into any melee, brave and reckless, he turned into a despair puddle when it came to official documents, abstruse language, almost as incomprehensible to him as a demonic language. “Give me a sword - he used to say - or let me kill demons even with my bare hands, but don't give me a report to fill, let alone checking others’. I am a soldier and paperwork doesn’t fit me, give it to my brother ”. But his beloved brother as well as _parabatai_ had betrayed him. First relying on his sense of duty, then on their brotherly love and finally on their sacred bond, he had forced him to lock himself up in the office with him.

"I'm exhausted! - Jace exclaimed dramatically collapsing on his armchair - Half an hour's break to have a bite, and now it's nighttime, and we're not done yet! Please let me do a hand-to-hand combat with a Ravener demon, but stop torturing me with reports! " “Ah, should I be the only one destined to suffer? - Alec replied - Stop being a dramaqueen, I already have one at home waiting for me and I don't need another one at my office ".

Jace gave him a knowing smile. "Ah, right, you're late tonight too and your queen at home is going to punish you ..." he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Alec gave him a death stare. “I’m gonna pretend I haven't heard anything. In the meantime, tell your wife you’re sleeping here with me tonight because all this shit must be ready by tomorrow morning ".

Jace gasped and jumped off the chair he was half-lying on, almost tumbling. "Whaaat? But..but..no, I can’t leave Clary alone! She might, I mean, have nightmares. I need to go home to take care of her! "

“Clary, having nightmares? Nah, she's a tough girl, you can thank the Angel she agreed to marry you, there can’t be anything more scaring than that "

"And what if any demon comes into view? I need to be at home to protect her! "

“Are you kidding me? She’s more skilled than you handling a sword, so just stop it, and let's keep going. By the way, our old rooms are taken now, so we will sleep together in the single one that’s still empty".

Jace's eyes widened and he tried to utter a few words of protest, but he only managed to spit some blurred sounds, until, given another glance from Alec, he resolved to stay quiet and accept his fate.

\--

It was after midnight when Alec and Jace, devastated, their vision blurred, walked towards the Institute dorm. Tired to the bones, they entered the only available room and realized there was only one bed inside, double, of course, nevertheless one only. They both muttered something under their breath, but they were so exhausted they barely had strength enough to freshen up a bit and change into comfy clothes before crawling under the covers.

However, when the tiredness is too much it is sometimes hard to fall asleep; so they both started tossing and turning without being able to rest. "Stop hogging the blankets and leaving me naked!"

"And you, stop tossing and sighing! I know you miss Magnus and I miss Clary, but shouldn’t we try and get some sleep? We’re not going on vacation tomorrow”.

Alec lay on his back exhaling one last sigh - it had to be the last one, Jace had threatened him.

“Do you remember when we were kids? When you’d just come to live with us? You had nightmares, you cried in your sleep, and I came into your room and crawled into your bed, held you, and then you fell asleep. You were telling me 'Are you really going to be my brother? Forever?'. I had never had any friends, and I was so happy to feel wanted, needed by someone. "

"Yeah, of course I remember," Jace said without turning around. “I wanted to be a tough boy, but at night I felt so alone. You’ve been my salvation, Alec, my knight in shining armor. I swore I would always be there for you, just as you were there for me, even without knowing me yet."

Jace lay on his back too, staring at the dark ceiling.

“And do you remember when you suddenly stopped coming into my room? We were what, fifteen, sixteen? When you realized you felt something for me that wasn't sibling affection. I couldn't understand then, and I thought I had done something wrong without meaning to"

"Yeah - Alec replied chuckling - But I didn't know how to tell you that I had strange dreams about you, that, well ..."

"Stop, that's enough. No more details please! " Jace smiled in the dark, then held out his hand. “But now it's all out in the open, and after all, we have become pretty good men, right? With all our daddy issues, but nevertheless..! " and burst out laughing.

Alec felt Jace's hand touch his and laced his fingers with his brother's. It was a gesture he did with Magnus too, but the meaning was so different. Two men filling his whole existence, the love of his life and the other half of his soul, and neither of them he could do without, ever. He heard Jace's breathing become steady. Alec closed his eyes and let himself slip too into a restful sleep.


	8. War of hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Clothes
> 
> The aftermath of Alec's (almost) wedding.
> 
> “It is not despair, for despair is only for those who see the end beyond all doubt. We do not.”  
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring

Mind and heart still in turmoil, Alec went back to his room.

He did it, HE-DID-IT!

" _Oh god, what did I do_ " - he said to himself.

He couldn't believe it yet, he couldn't get how he had found the nerve. In front of his parents, the entire Clave lined up in grand style. In front of the Silent Brother who had stared at him tilting his head - an almost shocking gesture for a Brother, used as they were to being impassive in any circumstance.

He didn't care about his siblings or his friends: everyone had smiled, they were happy he could finally found enough strength to show his true self. Izzy had hugged him proudly, Jace had high-fived him, even Simon and Clary, much less intimate with him, looked enthusiastic - Simon had even made a sketch from that movie ... which movie he couldn’t remember, Simon knew a lot of useless stuff, but it didn't matter. He was happy with their support.

But his parents? His mother’s suddenly hard face, his father’s astonished look ... and he hadn't even dared to ogle the usually poker-faced Clave delegates or, for that matter, his fellow shadowhunters of the Institute

He wondered what would happen now. He thought back to the whole event, seeing Magnus' face again when he had caught him come down the altar steps and walk along the aisle. A whole pattern of different expressions, resolution, anxiety, amazement, fear - perhaps wondering if Alec was going to hold him by the arm and kick him out. Until he could stare at him wide-eyed, half-open mouth as Alec had grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him as if he were about to drown and Magnus could be his only salvation.

He looked at himself in the mirror, wrapped in those elegant clothes that only a short time ago were the symbol of his self-inflicted sentence. He slowly began to unbutton the golden jacket and took it off, letting it fall onto the floor. He then undid the bow tie, throwing it upon the jacket. Overwhelmed by a sudden yearning, he tore off his waistcoat, shirt, trousers, took off his shiny shoes, until he was left with only underwear, barefoot. Right now those clothes represented everything he hated most about himself; the ongoing sensation of being inadequate, the need to live up to expectations, and to please his parents, his insecurities, the lie he had lived up to now. He still wore the bracelet Lydia had gifted him: he took off that too but placed it gently on the bedside table.

She wasn't to blame.

He headed for the bathroom stepping on the pile of clothes on the floor and after a quick shower put on his attire. Free, at last. This, he knew he was this: a shadowhunter, strong and capable - and also a gay man. It was all out in the open, now.

***

Dragging herself wearily, Lydia came back to her room. The wedding dress seemed so inconsistent now.

She had felt happy when she had watched herself in the mirror before the ceremony, as happy as a woman could be while going to bond for life, though aware that she was not the right person for her partner, just like he was not the right person for her. She knew very well what kind of marriage she was preparing to face: an arranged link for political purposes with a man who, she had got it perfectly clear, would never have been able to love her. He would respect her and would fulfill his duty as a husband because he was a loyal gentleman and a dutiful shadowhunter, but there couldn’t be happiness between them.

Actually, she had given up happiness when John died. She could never love anyone else as he had loved him, and she would have wanted so much to wear that wedding dress beside him, but shadowhunter life implied this too, surrender, sacrifice, and pain. However, she had sworn to herself she would love and respect Alec: he was a good guy, he deserved at least a good friendship. But now Lydia realized that she would always lose the competition, compared to Magnus, she had never had the slightest chance. And having been in love herself, she felt close to those two guys and finally found herself hoping that everything was going to be fine and Magnus and Alec could get to know each other better and maybe build a true love relationship.

She placed the bouquet on a chair and stood in front of the mirror, starting to remove her beautiful shiny dress. She untied the belt and slowly took it off, she didn't want to ruin it. She would have gladly kept it as a memory of that unforgettable day, but she did not know whether she could do or not. She took off her fine shoes, then the luxurious underwear, putting on the usual black uniform.

Sad as her empty heart.

She untied Alec's gift jewel from her neck and painfully placed it on the bedside table, she had no right to keep it. Finally, she undid the thick braid Izzy had made a few hours earlier and pulled her hair back into a tight bun.

Here, the bride disappeared, the warrior came back.

**

Alec left his room and, smiling to himself, headed for the operations center. Finally, it was an ordinary day.

**

Lydia turned to glance at the room one last time. Her gaze fell on the dress abandoned on an armchair. She pursed her lips and left, closing the door softly behind her.


	9. There but for the grace of you go I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 - Rain
> 
> Sizzy
> 
> “As she stood before Aragorn she paused suddenly and looked upon him, and her eyes were shining. And he looked down upon her fair face and smiled.”  
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Two Towers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Simon & Garfunkel for the title and for the inspiring song I suggest to listen to [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXZyDtzDJMY/)  
> 
> 
> Thanks to Miss_Shiva_Adler for the final line of this little glance into Sizzy relationship

They had come through it. They had managed to escape from Edom and no one was left behind. Clary's alliance rune had been able to connect them all in a way no one could ever expect, and now that it was all over, well, it was even fun to joke about Lorenzo's golden magic in Alec's hands or hearing Jace unable to lie, which had led him to admit how much he found Meliorn attractive. Finally, the shared Heavenly Fire had brought the demonic realm to collapse, which no one certainly regretted.

Magnus’ portal had hastily brought them back to the Institute, where they had finally been able to catch their breath and lay down their weapons; and also to stop and talk and hug again, aware of the narrow escape, warmly thanking those who, like Lorenzo or Meliorn himself, had come to help even though none of their loved ones were involved. Was it the first step towards a true alliance between Downworlders and Shadowhunters? All of them really wished that.

It was time to say goodbye. Everyone really wanted to go home or otherwise retire to their rooms, to rest and finally bask in the warm sensation of being safe. Magnus opened a portal to the Seelie realm for the knight Meliorn and to Lorenzo's apartment, while Jace and Clary were already hidden in that bedroom they had been sharing for a while now. Finally he held out his hand to Alec. "Shall we go home, my shadowhunter?" he said with a tender look trying to express wordlessly how much love he was feeling for that boy - and how stunned he was and how grateful to everyone who had literally gone to hell to save him. Alec took his hand and smiled in response: a portal opened and they both passed through it holding hands.

Izzy and Simon were alone now. Simon approached her cautiously, as if he didn't want to spook her, and reached out a questioning hand. He had not forgotten that the Heavenly Fire had prevented him from touching her. But the Fire had vanished into Edom's abyss and Izzy was finally able to take that hand and intertwine his fingers with her own. "Simon, finally ... could you, I don't know ... kiss me?"

Not even in his wildest dreams had Simon thought he could receive such an invitation from a woman like Isabelle Lightwood. Almost timidly he bent down and brushed his lips on hers. "How about going, yes, I mean, somewhere where we can ... er, stay together for a while, the two of us?"

Isabelle laughed at that adorable shyness and pulled him closer. "Of course, my lovely Daylighter," and she walked away, dragging him to what turned out to be her bedroom. They came in and Izzy closed the door with a rune.

Simon was trembling with emotion. He had been dreaming something like that for a while lately and it was about to come true; would he be up to her expectations? Izzy, strong and beautiful and badass as she was, could have had whoever she wanted, and she had chosen him. He was terrified of disappointing her.

Isabelle became suddenly aware of his anxiety. "Come on," she told him.

Outside it had started to rain. A sweet, gentle rain that smelled of spring.

Holding hands they moved near the window, looking outside. In the distance, the city shone in the dark with thousands of lights, blurred by the rain, but around the Institute the large garden rustled as the drops pattered on the leaves of the centuries-old oak.

"Have you ever thought that in Edom it never rains?" Isabelle asked. Simon began to stutter. "Oh well, they certainly don't have problems with excessive humidity, maybe this means that demons don't suffer from rheumatism, haha, and then you don't happen to step into a puddle - and anyway there are no cars splashing you, and ..." . Isabelle put her hand over his mouth, smiling. Then she became suddenly serious. “Listen to the sound of the rain, Simon. It smells so fresh and earthy. Rain is life, Simon, water is life, and in Edom life can’t exist. I ... I want this with you. Life. A whole life”. She opened the window and that petrichor smell filled the room.

“Love me, Simon Lewis, love me forever, as long as I have life. And later, when you hear the rain drizzling - she put her arms around his neck - remember me for centuries“.


	10. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 - Leaves
> 
> Meet me under the oak/AU!rare pairing
> 
> “The men are saying that we will not live out the night. They say that there is no hope."  
> "There is always hope.”  
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Two Towers

_Winter_

They met in high school. Different physical appearance, different nature.

The first one tall and slender, almost ethereal, milky skin, flaming red hair, an equally fiery, romantic and passionate temperament. An artistic talent that led her to go around always bringing sketchbook and pencils in her backpack, ready to capture an interesting face among the crowd, a glimpse of a cozy house hidden behind a hedge, a stray cat looking for cuddles.

The other one was shorter and slightly plump, dark hair and skin, intense and rational, a talent for logic and mathematics, and an almost compulsive desire to overthink everything, and categorize even feelings and relationships. No less fiery than the other girl, however.

They had exchanged little more than a glance on the first day of school, shy and suspicious fifteen-year-olds. A random notebooks mix-up had led them to meet at the bench under the leafless trees of the park; the conversation started and gradually a friendship was going to build. The casual chatter then grew into almost daily encounters, homework done together, shared snacks, nights spent whispering to each other that kind of secrets only teens know.

The brunette girl began to wonder what kind of friendship they were sharing. Her gaze often rested on the red-haired girl’s lips, on the dimples on her cheeks, on her elegant hands, on the slightly hinted neckline from which a small white breast was visible. Those feelings were confusing, she was unable to give it a name.

The red-haired girl seemed not to notice anything though.

_Spring_

On the trees hanging out over their bench the first leaves had sprouted, a timid hint of the season that was about to bloom. The girls sat together as usual, and the redhead was sharing with the brunette something very important to her: her secret diary, on which she used to sketch drawings or jot thoughts and poems. Suddenly, a sheet of paper slipped out of the book: a portrait of a very young man, still almost a teenager himself, but with an interesting, charismatic face, a sharp and smart look. The redhead seemed to shy away from but smiled excitedly.

The brunette girl stared at her intently. The redhead got closer as if to whisper a secret. “His name is Valentine, isn't he handsome? He is a senior, oh my, any girl would like to be asked out ... but, you know - she lowered her gaze - yesterday he walked down the hallway and looked at me, had a weird look ... and I ... I, oh Maryse, I like him, you know? A lot!".

Maryse pursed her lips. She didn't like Valentine, he looked like an arrogant bully and rumor has it he used to date several girls at the same time. But what was she feeling? Did she want to protect her friend? Or was it pure and simple ... jealousy?

"Be careful, Jos - she said - He doesn't look like a trusty boy"

“What do you mean like that? What is it, are you jealous? - then, more softly - Nothing can ever tear us apart, you know? You will always be my best friend! ”.

Maryse smiled and fell silent.

_Summer_

The countryside was bursting with life, summer had suddenly blossomed. Under the oaks with their lush foliage of green leaves, the newlyweds advanced along the walkway towards the arch of flowers under which the celebrant stood. Jocelyn was radiant, the light-flowered dress made her shine in the sun, she had flowers in her arms and tangled with her hair, and she smiled at the handsome light-haired boy who held her hand lovingly. A keen observer, who possibly know both of them, would have noticed how possessively he held her, but all friends and family could only see the sparkling joy leaking from their faces.

Maryse was the bride's maid of honor. Beautiful in her dusty pink dress, flowers in her hair too, she pursed her lips and watched the couple approach. She was tasting the end of a once unshakeable friendship. Something wasn't “right" at all. But she still didn't want to give a name to what she was feeling.

After the ceremony, they all attended a party full of singing and dancing. Maryse relaxed a little, maybe it would all go right eventually. At least, right for Jocelyn. She felt like she had lost something irreplaceable, however.

"Wanna dance with me?". The invitation, the most trivial approach ever, came from the best man, a handsome boy a little older than the groom. Immediately, Maryse was tempted to refuse. Then she thought 'why not?' And took the hand he was offering.

“My name is Maryse. And you?" "I'm Robert".

_Autumn_

Years had gone by since the last time they met, although they exchanged letters every once in a while.

Jocelyn had followed Valentine pursuing unrealistic career dreams. Frustrated with his ambitions, he had proved himself unable to withstand defeat. He had started to mistreat her and their children until they left, barely adults, severing any relationship with their parents. Jocelyn, who had given up everything for him, was left alone to face an angry man, who had become an alcoholic, who threatened and frightened her until a providential car accident happened to free her.

Maryse's life had been less hard: a satisfying job, three biological children, an adopted one, their family seemed if not perfect, at least peaceful. There were no fights in the Lightwood house. Actually, there was nothing left. Maryse blamed herself: she shouldn't have used Robert as a replacement of a love she couldn't have, and he had obviously started to find solace elsewhere. They ended up divorcing by mutual agreement and remaining good friends: what they should have been from the start.

From time to time Maryse went back to sit on that bench, under those trees that had witnessed - now she got it - the only true love of her life. Leaves were bursting with reds, yellows, and browns when, upon a lazy October afternoon, she saw a silhouette approaching. Before her eyes did, her heart recognized her. She stood up, her heart wildly thumping in her chest.

Jocelyn had changed a lot, her gaze ... oh, her gaze spoke so loudly. She walked over without saying a word and sat down on the bench drawing Maryse sit beside her. She took her hand and placed a kiss on her palm. Maryse stared at her and then carefully brought her lips to hers, giving Jocelyn time, if any, to refuse that kiss. But Jocelyn didn't.

_Winter_

Two elderly ladies sat on the bench under the bare branches of the oak, holding hands.


	11. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 - Finding a pet
> 
> The Lightwood-Banes rescuing a kitten
> 
> But all worthy things that are in peril as the world now stands, those are my care.”  
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting late with the daily prompts, I'm sorry. I'll try to make amend in the next days :)

Rafael and Max were walking home, holding hands. Rafa attended primary school, where he had proven to be a smart and determined child, getting brilliant scores in almost any subject, thanks to the stubbornness inherited from his shadowhunter father, applying in order to get the best results. Max, on the other hand, was attending kindergarten.

And this was kind of a mess:

Rafael was serious and mature, while Max was lively and unable to take into account the consequences of his actions - _care to admit here how much he looked like their papa?_

He was certainly able to control his newly blossomed magic, as his warlock dad had taught him, but he was easily distracted like a puppy, wandering with his imagination until he used to lose that painstakingly obtained control, risking to be getting caught by mundanes.

Yes, because Magnus and Alec had decided to let their children attend a mundane school at least for a while, both in order to make them better understand that world they were anyway destined to interact with, and since they wished to postpone as much as possible their approach to the harsh discipline and training that awaited them, being a shadowhunter and a warlock and more also being sons of two high authorities of their world.

So, that day they were on their way home. Rafael had very seriously taken his job as an older brother and was holding Max's hand in a convulsive grip, terrified that his little brother would escape him and put himself in danger. Of course, Max wriggled out of that grip, and the more he wriggled the tighter Rafael squeezed until Max began to moan.

“Rafa, you’re hurting me! Why are you holding me so tight? " "Because you are impossible, and I know you want to walk on your own, but I don't want our fathers to skin me if something happens to you!" "But if something happens, I'll tell them it was my fault!"

Rafael rolled his eyes - _how much he looked like Alec now, when he did this Max found him insufferable!_ \- and gave him a yank, while Max was being dragged along the road.

"Come on, we're already late, you know they’re going to be worried sick!”. Max’s eyes were blinking with tears, and he was about to moan in anger when his attention was drawn to something moving under the stairs of a townhouse they were passing by.

“Rafa, stop, stop! There's something down over there! " "Come on, there's nothing" "But I tell you there is, let me go and have a look". Rafael rolled his eyes once more. "Okay, just a minute, then we run home, okay?"

It was enough for Max, and he bent down under the stairs to see what was going on down there. This turned out to be a kitten. Small, almost haggard, its fur so dirty and disheveled you couldn’t even pinpoint its color. And it was pitifully meowing.

"Rafaaaa, help me, we have to pick it up and take it home!" "Are you nuts? What are dads going to say? "

Max looked at him intently. "If it doesn't come, I won't come either!" he replied, arms crossed.

_A hard nut to crack._

Rafael couldn’t get any break through this impasse, and with a deep sigh he too bent down to help Max pull out the frightened kitten.

With a bit of effort - and a few scratches from the animal that was trying to be threatening hissing frantically - they managed to catch it; Max hugged it to his chest, caressing it, whispering sweet nothings and scratching it between its ears, and the cat started to purr - whether from pleasure or from anxiety, no one could understand.

**

They arrived home a little out of breath, being late, and were greeted by a worried-looking Magnus, hands on his hips and sporting a threatening demeanor. “May I know why you’re so late?” he asked them frowning.

“Papa, papa, look what we found! We had to save it, we couldn't leave it out there. Look how cute it is " Max exclaimed enthusiastically.

Magnus stared puzzled at the dirty wad in his son's lap. “But Max, what if it belongs to someone? Maybe they're looking for it " " No, no, papa, no way, look how dirty and thin it is, it belongs to no one! " "Oh yes, I do see how dirty and thin it is - said Magnus wrinkling his nose - Okay, let's clean it up and feed it, then we'll see. Have you also thought that Chairman is going to think there’s an intruder in its house? " "I'll introduce it to Chairman!” Max exclaimed proudly, and Rafael groaned.

The little guest was cleaned and fed. Now that the dirt was gone, the kitten turned out to be a beautiful streaked golden brown one, closely resembling Magnus' eye color when he put on the glamour, with a pair of bright forest green eyes flecked with gold and brown - some would say resembling Alec's eyes - and most of all it turned out ... to be a female kitten, maybe a couple of months old, who finally seemed to be in good health, apart from malnutrition.

“May I give her a name, papa?" Max asked excitedly. "Max, we don't even know if we will be able to keep her, giving her a name is…useless?” Max's eyes filled with tears. “But… but… we can’t get her back on the road! What if a bad guy comes and hurts her? ”.

Magnus sighed again. At that moment Chairman arrived, whose nap had been bothered by the commotion, and who therefore decided to come and see what the hell was going on. Max decided to introduce their guest to him. "Chairman, this is Maya" - he had decided to call her that - and placed the kitten on the floor in front of him.

Chairman approached cautiously, tail straight, ears forward and nose quivering. Then his tail swelled and he blew hissing towards the intruder, trying to hit her with his paw. Max was quick to snatch Maya from danger; he frowned and started to scold Chairman. “You don't have to be rude, do you understand? She will be… yes, your little sister. She’s going to stay with us forever! ”. Then he saw his father watching him intently. "I mean, if dad and papa are ok with this ..." and he lowered his gaze.

Magnus leaned in front of him. “Honey, we need to remember that this is Chairman's home. Maybe he's not happy that someone is invading his territory " " But can't we explain this to him, papa? That she is nice and she’s a puppy and puppies need a home? ”. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Even Rafa and I, before being your children, were lost just like this kitten”.

Magnus felt his heart clench at those words.

"Okay, we'll make them stay together a bit at a time, so Chairman will understand that she won't steal anything from him, neither his food nor his place on the sofa".

And so it was. A few weeks passed and, either because of Chairman’s goodwill, or because of Maya's kind mood, or because of the commitment of the whole Lightwood-Bane family, the little girl became part of the family too.

Alec got up early one morning and, after turning the coffee machine on, went to feed the cats. He found them sleeping together, curled up on each other while snoring peacefully. He decided that this deserved everyone's appreciation, so he woke up both his husband and the children telling them to come and enjoy that sight, the crowning of everyone's efforts.

Only a couple of weeks later they could get the reason why. Not the family love had brought them together, but a much more primitive and powerful instinct. Magnus and Alec looked at each other with concern, and within less than two months, Chairman found himself becoming a dad. But finally, everyone was happy: after all, theirs was a whole family of strays.


	12. Dinner for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 - Comfort food
> 
> Maryse and Luke have dinner together
> 
> "Do you remember the taste of strawberries?"  
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Return of the King

It had been a long time since Maryse had felt so excited and gleeful.

Or maybe she had never been. She wondered if there had been a time for her to be young, a girl nurturing dreams. The harsh discipline to which young shadowhunters were subjected left no room for daydreams or reveries, much less so entertainment. The same discipline that - she realized - she had imposed on her children, and now, as a mundane, she understood how freaking wrong that educational path was, with no chances to find out anyone’s true self. Maryse was aware now that letting people grow according to their feelings and ambitions ultimately made them better fighters, strong but also compassionate.

Therefore, she felt excited. She had invited Luke for dinner at her place for the first time. Weirdly inexperienced in the romantic field, given that her marriage to Robert had been shaped more around camaraderie and brotherly affection than around passion, she felt as restless as a teenager on her first date: which indeed it was. Fortunately, at least she had gained some experience and skills with cooking. No longer being able to count on the institute's cafeteria, she had relied on that mundane deviousness named Youtube and through attempts and mistakes she had been able to learn how to cook not too complicated, obviously, but tasty dishes. Also discovering a strange pleasure in getting food ready with her own hands. She now understood quite well why Magnus occasionally wished to let go of his magic and prove himself in getting things through his own hands' hard work.

That evening she opted for lasagna, which had become soon her specialty, followed by a mixed salad. She had then arranged a bowl full of small red fruits, currants, raspberries, strawberries; she didn't know what had inspired her, but they seemed ... beautiful, beautiful to look at and probably also to taste. This too was discovery after becoming a mundane, being able to enjoy something simply thanks to its beauty and to the pleasure offered to eyes and heart.

The table was ready, also simple but neat: a cream-colored tablecloth, brown napkins, white plates, tall glasses, two candles emanating a faint scent of sandalwood - yes, another pleasantness Magnus had taught her.

The doorbell rang, and Maryse took a breath to calm herself, took off her apron and went to open the door. And there he was, Luke, handsome and sporting that peculiar smile, wide and open, but with an extra touch of sweetness, only devoted to her.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, until Maryse realized she was being still and made a small gesture. "Come in, please". Luke handed her a bottle of already chilled white wine. "I hope you like it and it gets along with the dinner" "Absolutely yes, you shouldn't have bothered, but thank you".

They sat on the sofa, and there was this strange hindrance between them. Too many memories, perhaps, and not always pleasant ones, but in the meantime, there was also a growing desire to try to start over from where they left off.

"How are you? - she said - How was your day? " "Not bad ... now better, though".

Maryse put her hand to her mouth to hide a small smile: she really felt like a schoolgirl, for God's sake, how was that possible? Yet her breathing was quickening, her heart throbbed, she was trembling slightly. Luke took her hand and kissed her palm. Maryse closed her eyes savoring the sensation, so new yet so familiar. For a moment, she wondered what her children would think, seeing her so engrossed; but then she reflected that they would only want her happiness.

At that moment the oven timer rang, and Maryse jumped to her feet, even too fast. She took out the lasagna and they both sat down at the table.

The dinner went on with much praise from Luke and some blush from Maryse, perhaps partly due to a couple of glasses of chilled wine, perhaps partly.. not. Finally, she said “I am very glad you enjoyed your dinner. Now let's finish with something refreshing ”and took out the bowl with the red fruits.

"I got another surprise too," Luke retorted. And he went back into the hall where he had left a beautiful colored cardboard box decorated with a green ribbon. He opened it, discovering a beautiful series of pastries of various flavors and finely decorated, and placed it next to the fruit container.

Without speaking, staring into his eyes, Maryse took a strawberry and brought it to his mouth: Luke opened it a little and wrapped his lips around the juicy fruit. He bit it, and a drop of juice fell on the plate, but neither of them seemed to notice. When Luke had swallowed the strawberry, he still silently took a cream pastry and placed it close to Maryse’s mouth, who was already ready to receive it. This exchange continued for a while without either of them saying a single word.

Finally, Luke took the napkin and wiped Maryse's mouth, then his own.

Maryse got up slowly and, at the same time feeling bold and scared as ever, whispered "Shall we continue this conversation in the other room?". Luke smiled, stood up too, and held out his hand.


	13. More than sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 - Whispers
> 
> Before the parabatai ceremony for Isabelle and Clary
> 
> "It's the deep breath before the plunge"  
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Return of the King

It was the night before the ceremony. Izzy and Clary felt excited, but also aware of the step they were about to take. It had been a tiring day: in addition to normal training, they had had to put up with a long sermon on the meaning of the bond - as if they still didn't know enough! Yet it seemed that all the soon-to-be _parabatai_ had to undergo that torture.

They had been told that they had to think very carefully about the commitment they were about to make, that the bond would be eternal and unbreakable, that they should always be there for each other, that each one’s possible death - since shadowhunters were likely to have a short life, given their dangerous job - it would have been an almost insurmountable pain for the other one, etc., etc. etc.. An endless lecture, although those who chose to be _parabatai_ had already deeply pondered the topic, and the Clave was only required to officially ratify what was already into their heart and soul.

However, the girls had willingly undergone the whole process, if that had to be the price of being able to become sisters in battle, just as they had been wishing for long. Now, however, the day was finally over, and they had been dismissed to have rest and get ready emotionally - and physically - for the ceremony.

Chatting, they walked to their rooms, which were close by. Suddenly, Izzy turned to Clary. "May I come and sleep with you?" she asked. Clary looked bewildered for a while, then a warm smile blossomed on her face. “Of course you can, I would be happy. I'm a bit shaken, maybe a small talk with you will do good to both of us" " Exactly - Izzy added - so we will be more relaxed tomorrow morning and we won’t leave a bad impression in front of the Clave ". They burst out laughing. “We must absolutely avoid stammering or running out of breath as we recite the oath! What if we forget a line? " “They made us memorize it like idiots. No way” Clary retorted, opening the bedroom door.

They got ready for the night and slid under the covers. Turning off the light, they both tried to rest, but sleep did not come. Clary turned to Izzy, who was lying on her back. "Are you asleep?" She whispered. “I’m not - was the barely audible answer - I can't!" Clary chuckled and took her hand. "Tell me something about when you were a child".

Izzy smiled. “I don't know… when I look back on my childhood I don't remember much. You know, Nephilims start training to fight almost as toddlers. So my gifts were small weapons, miniature for me to get used to, and then decide which one to choose as my favorite weapon. Of course, I didn't have toys, that's it. But I remember once, when I had already started training with the whip, I wasn’t able to control it properly and the whip landed on Jace's back! He jumped in pain, I was about to cry and Alec didn't know who to comfort first ”. She laughed. “Shhhh - Clary whispered - everyone is going to hear us! But it's funny, I can't wait to tell him that you told me the story " " Please don’t! It is one of his worst memories and he’s going to bear a grudge against me for this! But tell me about yourself ".

Clary became thoughtful. “You know, I don't remember much. Magnus did an excellent job of erasing my memories every year, but that means I don't even remember much of my 'normal' childhood, so to speak. Mom used to take me to the park a lot, that I remember clearly. We drew trees and birds together, and she taught me to pick details and put them back on the paper. And then we always ended up having ice cream in summer, or hot chocolate in winter ".

“Ah, lucky you! - Izzy said - These small pleasures are not for shadowhunter children! "

"But you had your brothers, and I only had my mom." "At least you did have a mother, and I ... it was as if I didn't. And then there was Simon, right? " "Ah, yes, funny, sweet Simon."

They kept on talking like that for a while, exchanging secrets, and the night only was witnessing of that whispered closeness. After a while, Clary sighed. "We better try to get some sleep". Izzy smiled. "Of course you're right. But you know - she said softly without looking at her - I really needed this moment ”. “But from tomorrow on, words won’t almost be necessary. Were going to feel through our bond, we will be one, more than sisters, - Clary whispered - Now sleep". She stroked Izzy’s hair, and Izzy closed her eyes, squeezing Clary’s hand. Soon after, Clary was sleeping too, curled up against her.


	14. As time goes by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 - Cuddles
> 
> Alec's 60th birthday
> 
> “I am old, Gandalf. I don't look it, but I am beginning to feel it in my heart of hearts."  
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings

It had been a nice party. They had all gathered at the loft and it had been one of the best parties that their guests could remember. Everyone had actually joined the event: Clary and Jace, and Izzy and Simon, both couples with their children and grandchildren, Catarina, Raphael, and also Maryse, now old and still not recovering from Luke’s loss, but still wanting to be there, for his son's sixtieth birthday. Max and Rafael in turn had come from the countries where they served - after all, they all were only a portal away - also accompanied by their families. Because of course, even Malec, as they were known by now in the Shadow World, as if they were the main characters of a fanfiction, they had now become grandparents.

Therefore, it had been a crowded party: almost a banquet, ending with a huge cake, many toasts, hugs, kisses, gifts, and even a few tears.

Because inexorably time was going by.

Not many shadowhunters usually reached seniority, yet they still were all alive and together; despite all the missions and the danger they had run into, even with a few more scars, they could celebrate not only Alec crossing that line, but also themselves, as warriors, Nephilims and Downworlders, which by now had almost become a legend.

Little by little, the guests had left. Only the boys were still there and Alec heaved a sigh of relief. Over the years, his social skills had improved, but old Alec, that introverted boy, a bit grumpy and loving quiet evenings spent on the sofa, still existed. He had been absolutely happy to seize the opportunity to hug his siblings and friends, but now a small quiet was everything he wanted. Moreover, his grandchildren had taken him away; he had been playing with them the whole afternoon and now he was almost exhausted. Well, he was sixty now.…

“Dad, we're leaving too - Max said - children are tired, and I suppose you are either. So goodbye, see you soon ”. He and his husband picked up one child each and Max opened a portal to his home. “Yes, Max is right - said Rafael, taking his wife Helena and their child by the hand - let's go home, you should rest now. Max, would you mind opening a portal for us too? " "Sure". Everyone hugged their fathers and grandparents one last time. “Happy birthday one more time, dad. Papa, thank you for everything, it’s been a great party ” “ See you soon, sweethearts”.

And they all disappeared through the two portals.

Alec sighed again. "Well, it was nice, but frankly now I just need to stay with you" and approached Magnus intending to hug him. “Don’t, my dear nephilim - Magnus said smiling - tidies up first. Isn't that something like 'duty first pleasure afterward' in your shadowhunter mode? " Alec laughed. "Yeah, sure, luckily my husband is a warlock!"

And as a matter of fact, with a single wave of his hand, Magnus quickly tidied up the living room, transferring the leftovers to the fridge and the dishes to the dishwasher which, obediently, set in motion instantly.

"Well. May I have my husband for myself now? " Alec asked. Soon they were ready for sleeping and lay down on their bed.

Alec curled up against Magnus, resting his head on his shoulder and hugging him. Magnus started to stroke his hair - once raven black, now gray-sprayed - then his face and the small wrinkles around his eyes, hint of a thousand shared laughs. He looked at his man just like staring at a work of art, fascinated and amazed, and grateful to life that had given him this gift. Alec returned that tender gaze, running his eyes over that loved face and body, still unchanged over the years, astounded as always that such beauty belonged to him, although he couldn’t know for how long yet.

“Penny for your thoughts?" he asked Magnus. He had a look like someone who had been living for such a long time and seeing a lot.

“I was thinking about how lucky I was. Since I didn't know that life, even for a warlock, could save some surprises, when it looked so unrealistic. I look at you, and after so many years I still can't believe that you chose me that day. Hold me, please ".

Alec smiled. "Well, maybe now you could really believe it." Silence fell between them. "You're also thinking how long we'll be able to stay together still, right?"

Magnus didn't answer but tightened his grip. Then he started again to caress Alec’s face, neck, chest, leaving a trail of small wet kisses along his way.

"You're beautiful." "Not anymore, I'm old now," Alec smiled.

"Shut up. I look at you and I always see that eighteen-year-old clumsy boy back then, to my eye you haven't changed at all" " By the Angel! - Alec exclaimed - I wished I had learned something in the meantime! ".

They both burst out laughing, throwing their heads back. Then Alec kissed the hollow between Magnus’ neck and shoulder, inhaling his smell. "I've always loved cuddles - he said - but now ... make love to me. I'm yours, forever, whatever that means ” he whispered. “Forever” Magnus answered softly.


	15. Red-haired beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 - Flower/Oblivious crush
> 
> Maia tries to ask Clary out.
> 
> “Pippin glanced in some wonder at the face now close beside his own, for the sound of that laugh had been gay and merry."  
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings

Maia had made up her mind. She was going to try.

Since she'd met Clary, she hadn't been able to get her out of her mind. That face, that flaming hair, that tiny body yet so strong. Certainly, she had never experienced anything like this in the past. Even her story with Jordan, however intense and heartfelt and engaging, had never made her feel so ... alive. With Jordan she had got a sort of teenage love, she had grown on it in many ways, also unpleasantly though.

But now she was experiencing an overwhelming passion and an intense desire to get to know this young shadowhunter better. She also knew that Clary was not disgusted with the Downworlders, her generation had finally laid the groundwork for new relationships between the different races. Including love and sex.

Every time she looked at Clary, something lit up inside her. Maybe it was her werewolf soul, so passionate and overwhelming, she didn't know, but that thought was always there, constantly, it never left her.

She had decided she would tell her. She had decided to ask her out. She didn't even know if Clary was into girls, but she HAD to try, otherwise, she would only regret having missed the opportunity of making a dream come true.

And if it ended up badly, well, she would have cried over it and would have moved on.

Thanks to the patient mediation work of Alec and Magnus, even Downworlders were allowed to access the Institute without being escorted or at least suspiciously glared at. Therefore she could easily come in and reach the wide room where Clary was training. She stopped on the threshold to watch her.

Clary was a whirlwind in motion. The training path included dealing with different types of weapons along an arranged path: bow, dagger throwing, whip, bō. Followed by balance exercises along the ceiling beams, and jumps, landings, flips. A show of grace and strength.

That grace, Maia envied a little: she knew that she too possessed uncommon strength, but that grace, perhaps she had it in her wolf form - though honestly, she had never really watched herself while being a wolf - anyway with much less conscious control of her movements, she relied a lot more upon instinct.

Clary, on the other hand, really looked like the Angel embodiment, as if those soft and precise movements were a divine gift - and who knows, maybe they were actually.

Maia's thoughts, however, were more pragmatic. She wanted to caress that face and that body, touch that disheveled red hair, kiss those eyes and those small breasts that the tight tank top was revealing. She wished she could lie down beside her and be allowed to worship that beauty.

At that time Clary walked over to greet her.

“Hi Maia, I didn't realize you were here. What’s up? Anything wrong?"

"I ... no, it’s fine, I just, I mean ...".

Clary did not seem to get the hint and all the courage Maia had mustered was going to vanish. She was at a loss for words, and even if she could find them, her mouth was dry with anxiety. How do you ask a shadowhunter out? Well, sure, Alec and Magnus had somehow dated. They had cleared the way for those who felt same-sex attraction, for those who had found their soulmate in a partner belonging to a different race and no longer wanted to hide this love.

Finally, Maia decided that she would let her heart speak.

She pulled out from behind his back the flower she was hiding, a bright red camelia that meant "I want you" "I can't live without you" but also "I admire you", gathering all Maia’s confused feelings she had every intention of exploring soon. She just hoped that Clary knew that language.

Clary looked at the flower, then at Maia. “That’s mine?". Maia nodded. "Is there anything you need to tell me?" Clary asked. Maia took a deep breath. "Do you want to go on a date with me?”. If she had to be struck out, she at least hoped there was no anger or disgust.

But Clary was smiling. "How about tonight?"


	16. Shadow/Doragon/Hunter/Bōru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 - Komonomimi 
> 
> Alec and Magnus fighting on the opposite side.
> 
> 'The evil of Sauron cannot be wholly cured, nor made as if it had not been. But to such days we are doomed. Let us now go on with the journey we have begun!”  
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien, THE TWO TOWERS
> 
> I had great fun writing this story and got a lecture about Doragon Bōru (Dragon Ball) manga from my kids. I hope I properly honored mr. Toriyama-san

The two kingdoms had been at war for centuries. After their planet had been invaded by the Saiyans, the Tsufurus were represented now by a handful of survivors who lived in continuous danger, barely able to catch the minimum to sustain themselves, in a world where their extinction was their most likely perspective. The Saiyans were a warrior species, endowed with brute strength, smart and cunning, skilled in strategy, while the Tsufurus were just as skilled as the Saiyans but physically weaker, and peace-lovers, so much that their higher technology had been able to to make life on the planet peaceful and prosperous for everyone, but it hadn’t been enough to face such an invasion catching them completely unprepared.

By now the Saiyans ruled the planet. However, even among the Tsufurus someone didn’t mean to surrender and planned revenge. The best minds who survived the massacre started to work on different projects and decided they had only one chance: giving birth a superior Tsufurus, endowed with special powers, who could challenge the Saiyan champion, knowing that, being the Saiyan ruthless warriors but loyal and people of word, able to acknowledge the opponent's valor, they would accept a possible defeat of their champion and come to terms with the winner - not that they thought they could be beaten, of course.

So the Tsufurus decided to ask Demons for help and some of their women for sacrifice, offering themselves voluntarily for mating with the most powerful demons, hoping to generate this exceptionally skilled human being.

The experiment was successful. From one of the young girls a male was born who soon proved to be gifted even with magical powers, which could be aimed both to good and to destruction. He was raised knowing he had been generated for a specific purpose, and spent his childhood and adolescence essentially devoid of affection, training his body, his mind, and his magic for the final fight.

His name was Magnus.

**

At last, came the challenge day. After a night spent in meditation, Magnus was dressed in a ritual simple tunic and followed by a long parade to the plain where the fight would take place. The challenge document had already been delivered and accepted; now he was just waiting to see who theSaiyans champion would be.

Magnus didn't have to wait long. A small vehicle flew over the plain and landed; an imposing figure stepped out and nearly took away from Magnus all the courage he thought he possessed. The Saiyan was already transformed: a huge long-tailed ape, holding his magic staff and a large sword.

For a while, Magnus wondered what the Saiyan might look like in his human form. He knew that they were often men of great beauty, and he really would have appreciated knowing. But this was no time for daydreaming.

The two faced each other and started to observe each other, slowly turning around. Then the Saiyan attacked. His staff began to lengthen, but Magnus focused and built a magical shield that the Saiyan's weapon was unable to shatter. He then responded in turn with fireballs that the Saiyan's sword pushed away; they kept on fighting for a long time, Magnus still trying to avoid getting to physical contact, since he knew he was weaker, and focusing his efforts on aiming for the Saiyan's tail, knowing that that was his Achilles heel.

Finally, Magnus managed to strike the sword hard enough to knock it out of the Saiyan's hands and as he bent down quickly to pick it up, Magnus gathered all his strength into a lightning bolt that struck his tail, severing it cleanly.

The Saiyan screamed and fell, remaining inanimate. While the Saiyan warriors laid down their weapons as a sign of respect for the winner, the Tsufurus attending the fight cheered up enthusiastically and rushed towards Magnus to carry him in glory. But he had noticed that the Saiyan, having lost his tail, had resumed his human form, and that form Magnus wanted to see closely. He approached the body lying on the ground. The Saiyan had returned to human size, and although he was still a tall and muscular man, his body was slim and graceful; he had thick dark hair, a soft, full mouth, and Magnus couldn't help but wonder what color his now closed eyes were.

He raised a hand to ask the crowd for silence.

“I won and I claim justice and fair treatment for my people. But I don't want to shed blood unnecessarily. I, therefore, ask, as a reward for my victory, that this Saiyan could be taken to the regeneration tank and healed ”.

Everyone was quite astonished at the request, nevertheless, Magnus was quickly obeyed, since now he could ask for anything, and would be pleased.

**

The Saiyan was therefore placed in the tank where the regeneration of his tissues and organs irreparably damaged by magic started. As the tub did its work, Magnus sat beside it, waiting for developments. Finally, after a few hours, the Saiyan began to move, moaning and sighing. He moved his hands, then brought them to his face and finally opened his eyes. Which, to Magnus' great emotion, were a beautiful hazel color.

"Welcome back to us," Magnus said, opening the tub. The young man opened his mouth but no sound came out. He looked at himself, then groaned and put a hand to his lower back where he had been hit.

"Stay calm - Magnus resumed - you are almost healed, but they told me you won't be able to get your tail back".

The boy closed his eyes and a tear ran down his cheek. “I won't be a Saiyan anymore, then. Was it you who defeated me? " "Yup. But I didn't want you to die, that's why I brought you here ”.

The man sighed. “Maybe you’d better let me go. I'm nothing now ”. “Are you kidding me? - Magnus exclaimed - You’ll always be a great warrior, I am honored you fought against me, and beating you wasn’t an easy task at all. I got exhausted and was about to give in, I was lucky. Can I ask you for your name? " "Alec" "Ah, Alec for Alexander, maybe?". Alec rolled his eyes. "Nobody calls me that, for the record” ”Well, I will. You know, the truly hard path starts now. Rebuilding the planet, learning to live together in peace, we Tsufurus and you Saiyans, we will have to ground some rules and sign official Accords. Maybe… it could be the two of us, kicking the thing off… how about it? ”.

The Saiyan sat up and gave him a small smile. "That might be a good idea," and he held out his hand for Magnus to help him out of the tub.


	17. Sleeping with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 - Embarrassing secret
> 
> Clace sleeping together
> 
> “To me it would not seem that a steward who faithfully surrenders his charge is diminished in love or honor.”  
> ― JRR Tolkien - The Return of the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The teddybear I'm talking about was my son's night puppet <3

The sexual tension had been growing throughout the training. Fighting on (almost) equal terms had made her deeply excited, it was incredibly emotional. Now she was realizing she was born for that; having been raised as a mundane had deprived her of many aspects of her nature, that now was slowly regaining the upper hand. She now felt she was developing a potential she had always possessed, but being unaware of it, she had always felt like something in her life was lacking. Now instead here she was: agile, powerful, brave, ready for her duty, and her destiny.

Meeting Jace had been another reward; she certainly didn't have much experience with relationships, but she immediately felt like he was her home and she knew very well that there would be no one else in her life. They said "Nephilim love once in a lifetime, completely" and Clary was realizing how true this axiom was.

After that particularly intense sparring session - not to mention those amazing runes lighting up golden! - Clary had felt charged with energy, and not even Imogen’s sudden appearance had been able to completely ruin the moment. So now she and Jace, hand in hand, were running to his room, touching and kissing, tripping and laughing, trying to break free from their training gear, almost stuck on them.

On the threshold, Jace stopped for a moment, took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, putting into that kiss all the passion and emotion he felt, all the desire he had for her and the disbelief in discovering that she wanted it too, while he hoped to be worthy of the love he was offered.

Clary smiled into the kiss. “What about going in? Or are you going to make me wait a bit more?". Jace’s gaze ran from her eyes to her lips to her body: she was certainly not the first girl he brought to his bed, but by the Angel! he now felt how different this was from any other experience. He smiled too, and suddenly reached down and picked her up bride-style. Like the bride who his heart was starting to hope for, one day.

They went into the bedroom and Jace gently laid Clary down on the bed. "You're beautiful," he whispered, bending down to kiss her. She drew him to her, backing up on the bed so they were more comfortable, then took his hand and placed it on her breast. "Undress me," she said simply. Jace started to take off her training tank top while Clary slipped her hands under the pillow to give him free rein. She didn't realize it immediately, but her hands had encountered something: a soft object, with an approximate shape, apparently nothing dangerous, but that intrigued her.

"Wait - she said as Jace kissed her now naked belly - what's in here?". Jace's mind was completely blurry with desire, touching Clary's skin and scenting her under his mouth, so he just muttered a “Huh? What?". "Yes, here, there’s something under the pillow." Jace looked up in a daze as Clary slid her hand under the pillow to reach the mysterious object.

Jace felt his brain clear up suddenly, he got what was about to happen and launched himself at Clary to prevent her from reaching the object. “No, don't touch!”.

_Too late_.

Jace suddenly exhaled the breath he was holding; blushing, he moved away from her, putting his hands in his lap and observing Clary who, wide-eyed, was staring at the mysterious object: a teddy bear stuffed toy, white and blue, two obsidian black eyes, a small checkered bow around its neck. Worn and ripped just like only a beloved puppet could be. Mouth open, Clary took it with both hands and then looked questioningly at Jace, who kept his eyes down, staring at his hands.

"I know what you’re thinking - he said - I ..."

She remained silent for a while. “Is it yours?". Jace's silence was more eloquent than any speech.

“Jace, look at me. This is nothing to be ashamed of "

Jace nodded, then smirked. “Interesting, right? The great shadowhunter warrior who sleeps, yeah, I mean, with a ... puppet. I feel so stupid ”.

She gave him a small smile. "Are you fond of it?"

"It's silly, I know. But I can't get rid of it. It’s been the only toy I've ever had - and I had to steal it, and I've always felt guilty about it, I thought I had taken it from another child who perhaps needed it too. But… I was so alone. I didn't have anyone. A sibling, a mother, someone who could give me love even if I didn’t do anything special to deserve it, without asking for anything in return. And at night I had nightmares and cried. My fears, my craving for love, I poured everything onto this… object, but for me, it is so much more than that ”.

"Does it have a name?"

"It didn't have before. Then, when I came to live with the Lightwoods and met Alec, I gave it his name, because Alec became to me the living version of this teddybear. I haven't been afraid since, but it always reminds me of what I've been through. And of everything I’ll never allow happening to my children, if I have any. "

Clary's smile deepened. Holding the bear in her hand, she gave Jace a tender kiss, then, turning to the puppet, she exclaimed "Well, Mr. Alec/Bear, you fulfilled your duty over the years. But now you’re becoming too embarrassing a secret for my boyfriend, so please make yourself scarce and don't bother us! "

She put the bear back under the pillow, then came back on all fours next to Jace and approaching his ear whispered "I gave him a little pep talk. Now, where were we ..? "


	18. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 - Miniature
> 
> The wooden box is back.
> 
> “Have patience. Go where you must go, and hope!”  
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Two Towers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter needs some acknowledgment. 
> 
> First: @L_ecrit, Queen of Fanfictions, for inspiring me to write this story thanks to her [Of Splendour in the Grass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236748/chapters/27801729)
> 
>   
> Second: my beloved friend @LunaStefy for our neverending chat about the Victorian Era and Malec in it.
> 
> The poem is from "The Garden of Eros", the infos about the Gaiety Theater - which still exists and works, from Wikipedia

Alec knew that being married to a warlock was going to come with a price. Magnus being immortal while Alec growing old instead had been one of the biggest bumps in the development of their relationship, and had brought them to the brink of breaking up after going through almost unbearable tension. Over time, however, Alec had made peace with this reality. First of all, he had got he represented a milestone in his husband's life, and knowing that he would never be forgotten had softened his bitterness, knowing that he was going to share only a small part of his life. There was a time when every day he frantically looked upon himself for those little hints denoting the time flow, now he was more concerned about what his death would mean for Magnus: an unquenchable pain, a lonely life until, Alec was certain of this, Magnus would find love again and could move on.

Alec knew that his husband's past loves were held in that wooden box he once kept hidden inside the closet, but that now showed off on the chest of drawers in their bedroom, because Magnus was the man he was now also thanks to those experiences and to those people he had loved and who had loved him back: therefore Alec, who over time had learned to understand what that thing meant - something not disrespectful to him, but as a tribute to those who were gone - he had asked Magnus one day to take it out and put it in sight. Alec intended to share everything with him, even that part of his past.

Actually, Alec had also decided something even more important. He had been growing curious lately about those people, and he decided to ask Magnus to tell him some of their stories.

“Honey, I wanted to ask you for a favor. If you don’t mind, I’d like you to tell me a few stories regarding the items in the box. Finally, they have been important people to you, and I do want to know everything about you. This evening is off, what about a tale, instead of watching some stupid movie on TV? "

Magnus raised his eyebrows with a puzzled expression. “Are you sure, my love? I don't want to bother you, that box has already been quite a problem in our marriage ”.

"No, no, I'm sure, I'd love it."

He picked up the box and placed it on the coffee table. "Open it, then," Magnus said. Alec complied. The box smelled ancient, a dusty sweet scent, like face powder. The objects inside were magically kept in perfect condition - some of them were very old indeed.

"Come on, take one and tell me its story". Magnus stretched out his hand, gently touching those fragile memories, and chose a miniature, the image of a young man with a proud but kind look, dressed in a velvet jacket over which he wore a cloak. Long wavy black hair, a hat in one hand, a bow at the neck according to the time fashion - approximately late nineteenth century. The other hand resting on his side, his posture and gaze upward suggested a challenge to the world and its rules, but the sweetness of a poet's soul.

And he actually was a poet. “This was Oscar Wilde, Alexander, the famous Irish poet and playwright”. “I know him - Alec replied - you know I've always loved reading”. He paused. Was he your ... lover? “

_1882_

_Magnus had always loved theater and was a thirsty regular to it. At the time he used to live in Dublin and one of the most modern theaters of the city was the Gaiety, where comedies and tragedies, comic and musical works were performed, and where, once a week, young aspiring writers and poets used to declaim their works in front of an audience sometimes enthusiastic. sometimes stormy. Magnus was sitting in the front row that evening, having reached the theater unusually early, and he was alone, another rare occurrence. For some time his love life had been lacking; he no longer felt any incentive and found himself increasingly craving for a relationship offering him something more than hookups. Elegant as always, he sat down in the red velvet armchair, waiting for the evening show. Suddenly silence fell and a tall young man was seen climbing on the stage, a languid look in his big dark eyes, softly wavy black hair just above his shoulders, dressed in a refined way. Magnus felt his interest suddenly arouse._

_The young man stopped in the center of the stage and took out a sheet of paper from which he was evidently preparing to read._

_“It is fuller summer now, the heart of June;_

_Not yet the sunburnt reapers are astir_

_Upon the upland meadow where too soon_

_Rich autumn time, the season’s usurer,_

_Will lend his hoarded gold to all the trees,_

_And see his treasure scattered by the wild and_

_Spend thrift breeze._

_Too soon indeed! Yet here the daffodil,_

_That love-child of the Spring, has lingered on_

_To vex the rose with jealousy, and still_

_The harebell spreads her azure pavilion..”_

_Magnus couldn't believe his ears - or even his own eyes. Those words full of light and passion, that deep gaze that seemed to look beyond reality, everything in that young man sparked interest, awakening feelings he believed now buried within him - a warlock’s life was like that. Fascinated, he followed the entire reading session almost without moving, spellbound, until he was finally shaken by the thunderous applause following the end of the poem._

_As soon as the young man was gone, Magnus jumped to his feet and chased him behind the scenes, managing to catch up with him just before he left._

_"Forgive me, sir, a word!" he exclaimed. The young man turned, and Magnus was once again struck by the depth of his eyes. “My name is Magnus Bane and I would be delighted to be better acquainted with you. I was absolutely struck by your performance, your words unlocked something in me I thought was buried forever. I… I would be happy to have dinner with you and discuss this new literary Decadentism trend which I suppose you were inspired by ”. The young man smiled faintly, then held out his hand. “I would be delighted, sir. My name is Willis Wilde, for… friends - and maybe you will soon be - I’m Oscar ”._

_§§§_

_It was a stormy night, both inside and outside Oscar's room. While outside a storm of unusual violence was raging, inside the small apartment there were sighs, moans and cries as Oscar and Magnus gave free rein to the connection of soul and body they both had instantly perceived. A night of truth, but also of fear. Because if they were exposed, nothing would have prevented them from being arrested and sentenced on the spot. And if Magnus could have escaped from prison easily, although taking care not to reveal his magical nature, Oscar would have suffered and his artistic life, which had just begun, would have ended very quickly._

_They lay stretched out on the bed next to each other, holding hands._

_"It was awesome, Oscar, I ... I want to see you again, I want to know you better, to be with you, I know we will have to be very careful, but -". Oscar cut him abruptly. "Magnus - he raised a hand to caress his face - Magnus - he repeated more softly - There can’t be any 'we'". He sighed. "I'm about to get married."_

_Magnus opened his mouth but no sound came out. Oscar went on. "I met her a couple of years ago and I saw her again tonight at the theater. She is a good girl, Magnus, and the families agree with this marriage. I ... she has a good income, and I need someone to give me a sort of…normalcy. " He looked at him intently. "I'm sorry. It was great, but it can't be any more "._

_Magnus looked down, then, without saying anything, started to dress._

***

“You know how Oscar ended up, right? An unhappy marriage, a relationship like ours ended in a trial, his lover disowning him, he died miserable and in poverty. Different times, perhaps. But now, Alec, can you get how I felt when you came to me saying you were going to marry Lydia? I felt like I was reliving the same scene, and I couldn't believe that once again the man I felt such closeness with was dumping me for a marriage of convenience. Even if - he added, approaching Alec seductively - that part, let's say, physical, came much later with you”.

Alec smiled. "So, let's thank whatever god that made you crash my almost wedding that evening". Magnus laughed. "I couldn't afford to lose again. Where would my fame as a Don Juan go? "

He placed the miniature inside the box again with a tender look. “Goodbye, Oscar. May you rest in peace, wherever you are ".

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'm trying this, who knows if I can keep this promise of a story a day. But you have to challenge yourself, haven't you? Anyway, thanks for kudos and criticism - as long as they're nice!


End file.
